In the Name of Love
by Ghost of a Heart that Once Was
Summary: We all know that Sprx and Nova love each other, but will they be able to confess their feelings? And what do doves, monley butts, and waffles have to do with it all? - Told in both Sprx and Nova's POV. -
1. The Chapter with Two Idiots

**Hi, everyone! I know I promised to update my stories soon, and I have been working one them, and even a new one (not this one) but I'm just super busy lately. I've just started driver's ed and it's boring as **_**hell,**_** but not terrible. Just takes up an extra 3 ½ hours of my day. -****_****- Add that to all the homework I get and I'm either passed out by 10 or up until 1 finishing it all. So, as soon as it's all over and I have free time again, I'll finish the chapters, but until then, here's a Spova story. Enjoy. :)**

**I was inspired while listening to the "Elephant Love Medley" scene in Moulin Rouge. (LOVE that movie) You should look the song up on YouTube. Go. NOW. **

**No own SRMTHFG.**

* * *

He's an idiot. A flirt. A player.

How could I have feelings for someone like that? That's right, I can't.

It's better that way, for the both of us.

I'm a warrior. Hardened. Tough. I can't let feelings interfere with my training. I have to stay on the ground. Sturdy. Secure. Sure of myself.

He's a pilot. A free sprit. Free to fly the skies, go wherever he pleases, which he does on a regular basis, showing off and making a big deal out of his grand arrival, always with that smirk and that twinkle in his eye that says _Hey-I'm-here-now-and-I-know-you're-glad-I'm-back-so-don't-even-pretend-you're-mad._

Ha. Moron. An unreliable, sarcastic, moronic, jerk. Who I do not have feelings for. At all.

Right?

.|||.

I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her. I have to. All I'm doing is driving myself crazy here, trying to tell her how I feel with sexist comments and making fun of her. Why can't I just be serious for once?

Oh, yeah. Cuz I'm a coward.

I can't tell her, but I have to. I can't. I have to. I can't. I have to. I can't. I have to. I have to. I have to. I am. I'm going to. I'm going right now. Just gonna life my foot up here and… I can't.

I can't tell her I love her.

Why can't I just say "Nova, you mean more to me than anything in this entire universe and I would do anything for you. I love you."

Because I'm a coward, that's why.

I want to tell her, and I work up the courage every time, but then… I just… can't. It comes out something along the lines of; "Man, that chick over there is totally hot and I'm a sexist pig, so why don't you just go in the kitchen where you belong and make me a sandwich while I go over there, totally ignore you, and try to score?"

… Well, maybe not _exactly_ like that, but looking back on everything I've said, I might as well have. That's probably what she thinks of me anyway and I don't blame her.

Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go bang my head against that wall over there repeatedly until I black out.

.|||.

Sprx. _Sprx._ Sprx-77. I can't have feelings for him, _can_ I? I mean, he can be such a butt sometimes. So much so that I have to _kick_ his butt. He's got a pretty cute butt. Gah, okay, enough with the butts! Geez…

Nope. It's not goin' away. "Insert face-palm here."

Okay, so I think he's got a nice *cough* *cough.* (not going there again) So what? I mean, he's pretty built in the front too. Under that fur, there's a freaking six-pack. That one time when he hugged me, whoa. And that time I caught him after he got out of the shower, with his fur all wet and sticking to him… The guy's more built than me, but I never see him work out. And… I'm obsessing over his physique. What does that mean?

It means I think he's hot. Crap.

Okay, so, um… a physical attraction doesn't mean love. It just means I've got a crush. An infatuation. That's not love, or passion, or anything like that.

But… ya know, while I'm crushing on him, I _could_ admire the way his mouth looks when he's doing that obnoxiously cute smirk of his. So perfect, the way it just tilts up and makes his eyes kinda… twinkle… I guess you could say that.

Or the way his whole face lights up at the dumbest things, like a hot fudge sundae or a new can of polish for his magnets.

Or the way he looked that one time after he flew his Fist Rocket for hours in the summer, despite the fact that the air conditioning was busted and he almost passed out from dehydration. All sweaty and… No. Wait. Stop.

No crushing. No _feeling._ Love is an emotion enemies can exploit. They could hurt – did I say love? Ha, no, see, I meant _infatuation_ is an emotion enemies can exploit.

It's not love, just an infatuation. A crush. Not serious. A crush. A crush. A _crush._ _Crush. Crush. Crush. _Not love.

Love… love… _love?_ _Could_ I be in love with him? Naw.

But… if I'm not in love, why is it that whenever I see him looking at me, my heart starts to beat a thousand miles an hour? Or, when he smiles at something I did, my stomach does flip-flops and I feel so… incredibly _happy?_ Why do I get concerned and run to protect him when we're fighting an enemy? Why do I get jealous when he talks to other girls?

Monkey doodle. I think I'm in love with Sprx-77.

* * *

**Ha. Monkey butts. Oh, that was weird to write about.**


	2. The Chapter with the Plan

**Okay, here it switches from using "he" and "she" to "you."**

* * *

Okay, Sprx… _think._ How, in all the galaxies, did you get here?

One minute, I was happily banging my head against the wall as punishment for my own cowardice and now… I'm standing outside your room, my fist right over the door, ready to knock. Good thing I caught myself, or that would've been awkward. Whoa.

Alrighty then, just turn around and…

No. No. NO! Monkey-Doodle, the door's –

"Oh, uh, hey Sprx."

Open.

"H-hey, Nova…"

You're so pretty, with that fur, like sunshine, and your eyes… wow.

Oh, wait, your mouth's moving.

"Huh?" Man, I'm an idiot.

You repeat yourself. "I asked you what you were doing outside my room."

"Oh, um… uh… yeah… I-I was j-just you know… um… I… Well, I'm not sure… exactly… what I was doing… outside your room." Smooth, Sprx, real smooth.

You're looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"O-okay then umm… this is weird, because I was actually just going to look for you."

You were looking for me? _Seriously?_ You usually avoid me! Oh man, this is awesome! Yeah! I'm so happy right now, I could… I could… I could eat Otto's shrimp-and-jellybean waffles! With his special sauce that we all know is mustard, syrup, and garlic powder all mixed together.

"Really?" Wow, did my voice really just _squeak?_ "Why were you looking for me, Nova?"

.|||.

Did his voice just _squeak?_ Oh, right. I was…

"I wanted to tell you something important."

Gah, why do you have to look so hot? You're making it hard for me to breathe.

"A-and, what did you want ta tell me?"

"I-I just-t wa-wanted to t-tell you th-a-at I… I…" Crap, why am I stuttering? I don't stutter! Hey, you look concerned for some reason.

"Nova? Hey, are you feeling okay? Why are you stuttering so much?"

"Oh, um, no reason! Nope, no reason at all! I just wan-wanted to tell you that I… I…" Come on, Nova. Say it. Say it. Three words. You've got "I" down. Now just finish with the last two…

"I j-just wanted t-to say that I-I… I don't want to cook tonight, so you're going to have to." WHAT? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? You try to tell him that you love him and instead you ORDER HIM AROUND? That's _not_ how it's done, Nova. Way to blow it. Oh, I feel my face getting all hot. Am I _blushing?_ I have to get out of here...

"O-oh, uh, okay then." You splutter as I push past you. I need to go cry. Yeah. Some place dark. I haven't cried since Antauri "died" that time. I need this.

Ugh, I thought love was supposed to be a _good_ thing, not hurt you!

"Hey, Nova, wait!" I feel your hand wrap around my wrist.

No, don't do that, let me go! I don't want you to see me like this. Tears are stinging my eyes, I know they're there, and I can feel my face, no, my whole body, burning with that stupid blush.

Too late, the momentum is spinning me around…

.|||.

"Nova…" I breathe "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

You were running from me. You can't run, not now, not when I'm so close to you!

You're crying. I can see the tears in your eyes. And you're all flushed. Why?

"I'm fine Sprx," You liar. I can hear your voice crack. "Please, let me go."

"I know that's not true, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's bothering you so much!"

"I can't." You sound like me. I can't, you can't, we can't. I'm tired of it. I want to. I have to. I will. I can.

"Well, then, um… I… _I_ want to tell _you_ something." I loosen my grip on your wrist and you pull your hand away, but you don't run again, so I take that as a good sign.

"What is it?" You ask. You look… I don't know… uncertain.

"I wanted to say…" Wait, what am I doing? This isn't how I pictured it. I wanted to tell you on a beach with fireworks and stars behind us, or flying above the city at sunset with doves and romantic music. And you wouldn't be crying, you'd be happy. You'd be smiling and you'd hug me and tell me you loved me too and then we'd kiss and live happily ever after! Maybe… maybe I could make that happen. Come on, Sprx! You've been able to talk your way out of things before, just talk yourself _into_ something for once. Okay, think… it's around sunset now so maybe…

"I just wanted to tell you that I found this cool new spot to hang out at in the city. If we go now, I can show it to you." Okay, good start. Sounds plausible.

"Oh, um, I don't know… it's getting kinda close to dinner…"

No, no, Nova! You're not supposed to say that!

"Look, just go with me for once, please? We'll go in the Fist Rocket! Come on, Nova, _please?"_

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt. Okay, I'll go with you."

YES!

.|||.

Okay Nova, you're the idiot now. You just realized how you feel about him, and now you're practically _throwing_ yourself into a situation where there is no escape if something goes bad. You're going to be in a cramped little cockpit, all alone, with the guy you love.

That would be great, but he doesn't know I love him! Heck, _I _didn't even know I loved him until ten minutes ago! Gah, it's too late to back out now! We're almost to the elevator!

No, we _are_ there.

"Ladies first." You step aside for me to go first. And there was no hint of flirting or sarcasm in your voice. You sounded… sincere.

"O-okay, thanks." I step into the red tube and squeeze over to make room for you. Oh… Sprx, you smell so good! Like… like… kinda like… some sort of spice that's not too spicy, like cinnamon but not. I dunno. It's weird but good. Mmm… Wait, you're staring at me. Can you tell I like the way you smell? I'm blushing again.

The elevator stops and we're there. You open the hatch and drop down, then reach your hand up to help me. You're behaving oddly gentlemanly today. I could get used to that.

I feel electricity run pleasantly through my body as your hand wraps around mine. I try to go slowly to make the moment last, but all too soon you've let me go and gone over to the controls. I pull out the extra seat from the compartment in the wall and strap myself in.

"All set, Novs?" You ask, glancing back at me.

I nod, and you smile. I feel the Fist Rocket disconnect from the Robot's arm and fall for a few seconds before the rockets kick on and we blast off. Hmm… Novs… I like it when you call me that. I smile to myself and lean towards you a bit. I like how you look when you fly, Sprx. You're in your element and it shows. You're happy.

The sun's setting now and monitor in front of you shows the city bathed in gold. It's beautiful.

"So…" I say "Where are we going?"


	3. The Chapter with Gibson's Face

"Where are we going?" You ask me.

Craaaappppp! I hadn't thought that part through! I was just caught up in the moment! Shoot! Umm… think fast, Sprx!

"It's a surprise."

Oooohhhh! A surprise! _Real_ original.

"Oh, okay. Cool." You bought it? Hey, yeah, you bought it! Alright! Safe for now!

But… seriously… where should I take the woman I love to tell her I love her?

As I'm thinking about that, the monitor to my right beeps and Gibson's face pops up on the screen. Great.

"Sprx, _where,_ exactly, do you think you're going?" Man, his accent is obnoxious. And how did he even _get_ it? Maybe before the Team was formed and he was studying all that science hooey in some remote corner of the Universe where they all have obnoxious accents that hint that they think they're better than normal people because they're _soooo_ smart and it just rubbed off on him. Yeah. That could be it.

You lean over from behind me. "It's a surprise, apparently."

Gibson's eyes widen at the sight of you, and then he starts to switch back and forth from me to you like he's watching a ping-pong match. Finally, his eyes land on me and he gets this _huge_ smile on his face.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Gibson knows. He knows he knows he knows and I'm a _dead_ monkey.

"Oh, a _surprise?_ Hmm… well I _do_ hope you enjoy it you two! I will see you when you get back, then. And do not worry, I am aware that you both have cooking duty tonight, but I will cover for you and provide sustenance to the rest of the Team. Have a pleasant evening!" He sounds happy. _Too_ happy. I wish I could reach through the monitor and smack that grin off his face. It's annoying me. Luckily, he signs off before I can think up something insulting to say.

"Was it just me, or was Gibson acting too happy about something?" You ask me.

"Not just you. Maybe all those chemicals in his lab finally got to his head."

I hear you laugh and my heart soars. I'm happy I can make you happy. Now… where to take you? Hmm… Maybe _that_ place? It's my place. All mine, no one knows about it. (I go there when I need a break from everything.) Huh. Yeah. It's perfect.

"Hold on." I say, turning the Fist Rocket in the direction of my spot.

In no time at all, we've arrived. I flip a switch and the Rocket goes into hover mode, just floating in mid-air.

"Okay Nova. We're here."

"Huh? But, there's nothing on the monitor. I thought you said it was in the city."

You're right; there is nothing on the monitor. Just miles and miles of open sea. I come out here when I have to clear my head and don't want any distractions.

"Well, yeah, I kinda… lied…" I say, putting my arm around my head and chuckling sheepishly. You don't look happy I lied. Shoot. "Okay, yeah, I lied, but just trust me on this one. It's totally worth it."

I unhook myself and press the button to release the restraints strapping you in. I hold my hand out to you and you cock an eyebrow at me, but you take my hand anyway. I can't help but smile inwardly at the tingles that run up my arm at the contact. I open the hatch and climb up, then reach down and pull you up next to me.

We both stand and I wait for you to say something.

.|||.

"Wow…" I breathe. Ocean. All around me, water. And it looks… well, wow! The sun's still setting and it's making the ocean _gold._ And the sky… I've never seen the sky look so big! And it's all beautiful colors too- tangerine, rosy pink, red, goldenrod, and opposite the sun it's periwinkle and indigo. "Wow…" Is that all I can say?

I hear you chuckle next to me. I turn, and I see you smiling at me with this weird look in your eyes. I've never seen that look before. I like it though. You're looking at me like I'm the only girl in the universe. Just that thought causes warm butterflies to flutter around my stomach.

And the way the sun hits you… you look… I don't know… handsome. You're eyes almost look brown and your fur… wow…

"I like to come out here sometimes." You say "When things get crazy back home and I disappear for a bit, I come out here. I like it. It's so peaceful. Nobody else knows about it besides me… and now you."

"Why… why are you sharing something so precious to you with me?" I'm curious. You never act like this. What's going on in your head, Sprx?

.|||.

Tell her. _Tell her._ Tell her now!

I'm screaming at myself in my head now. It's perfect. It's just so perfect, even better than those fantasies I had about this moment. Okay, Sprx. You can do this. You can, you can, you _can._ Right! Here goes…

"I wanted to share this with you because you… you're…" No! I'm loosing it. I'm mumbling now.

"What is it, Sprx?" You lean closer to me. I can feel my face growing hotter by the second. Come on! Men don't blush!

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I l… l…" L…OVE! LOVE! I LOVE YOU! SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!

.|||.

"I l… l…" I l...? What? I don't get it, what are you trying to say, Sprx?

"Just tell me." I place my hand on your arm to try to comfort you and I swear the fur on your face gets even redder. Are you blushing? Why…?

Oh. My. Gosh. Do… do you… Are you trying to tell me that you…

.|||.

Breathe. Breathe. You can't tell her how you feel if you're passed out. Okay.

"Nova, I've wanted to say this… for a long time now… I…" Is my tongue swelling up? It feels like my throat is closing! Ah, no, no! I'm imagining it! I'm just nervous! I have to tell her!

"Nova… I… I love you."


	4. The Chapter with All the Love

You love me. You said it, you said you love me. I can't believe it. I… can't feel my legs.

I'm just standing there, staring at you, with my mouth wide open. You love me. My body went limp. I'm so happy, I can't move. Wow. You love me.

"Nova?" You ask, moving towards me, your hand outstretched "Nova, hey, _please_ say something."

"I…" I can't say anything else. I seriously cannot talk. So… I'm just gonna have to let my actions speak for me.

.|||.

Oh man. You're not talking. You're not moving. You're just staring at me.

Oh no. What if… what if you don't love me back? What if you reject me? Oh… the ride home is gonna _suck._

Wait… what're you…?

Oh. My. _God._

Your lips… on mine. You're kissing me? _We're_ kissing? It's amazing. It's wow. It's like… electricity and fireworks and ice cream and strawberries and flying and all the good and beautiful things in the universe rolled into one. Wow…

Hey, aw, you're pulling away.

Monkey doodle. Now _I_ can't move.

I see you breathe deep and then…

"I love you too."

I smile so big I think my face is going to fall off. I rush forward, grab you, and spin you around. "You just made me the happiest monkey in the whole universe."

You laugh, and when I set you down, you wrap your arms around my neck. I place mine around your waist, and we kiss. Again. And Again. And Again and again and again, until the sun disappears and the stars are over our heads and all around us.

"Let's go home, kay?" You whisper into my neck.

"Anything for you, angel."

* * *

**Whoo! All Done. Wow. That was fun. :D I only meant for that to be a quickie oneshot, but it got so long I made it four chapters. *Laugh***

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. The summary was kind of misleading... waffles, doves, and monkey butts really didn't have very large roles in this story at all... _but _it got you to read this _so..._**

**I like the idea of Sprx calling her "angel." It's cute. And it just seemed natural. I hope they weren't **_**too**_** OOC. O_o **

**Kay, R&R please! :3**


End file.
